la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Murmullo de las Hojas/Capítulo 49: Al Límite
Tema: Dream Theater - A Nightmare to Remember (Instrumental) (0:38) https://youtu.be/86WEgqwDfd0?t=38s *9:28 a.m. Alex, Kairi, Max y Vex estaban en medio de la prueba de Wynda, la Guardiana del Milagro Mágico. Sus vidas peligraban ante los Cazadores, ya que el bosque los separó en parejas y poco se podían defender ante estos poderosos Pokémon. *Temp: 5:45. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Hidrocañón! Archivo: Cara de Garchomp.png: ¿¡Pero qué-!? El Garchomp lo recibió en la boca, ahogando sus palabras. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡Rayo Hielo! El agua corría tan rápido que creaba un efecto de metralla con los fragmentos de hielo. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Trágate eso, Marco Polo! Archivo: Cara de Garchomp.png: ¡Pulso Dragón! El poder del Pulso Dragón igualaba al del Hidrocañón, mas no detenía el hielo de Kairi. .-.-.-.-. Archivo: Cara de Absol.png: ¿Qué está pasando del otro lado? Absol salió corriendo hacia la distracción de Vex y Kairi. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ... Max se levantó de los troncos para ayudar a Alex a alcanzar al Absol. .-.-.-.-. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Aqua Jet! Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡Ventisca! El Aqua Jet se rodeó con el Ventisca, creando una capa adicional de daño. Archivo: Cara de Garchomp.png: ¡Giga Impacto! El Aqua Jet ganó por efectividad de tipo, aturdiendo a Garchomp. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡Alud! Garchomp quedó sepultado en nieve y hielo. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: No tenía oportunidad contra tu tipo. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Afortunadamente ñ.ñ Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Usa tu Neblina para despistar. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Neblina. Con un fenómeno físico muy difícil de explicar xd el cuarto de bosque en el que se encontraban se llenó de niebla. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Lo único que hice fue empeorar la vista de este lugar. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: No era lo suficientemente lúgubre. Vámonos. Archivo: Cara de Absol.png: ¡Viento Cortante! Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡Vaho Gélido! Una capa de hielo atoró a Absol en su posición. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Rayo Bur-! Archivo: Cara de Sableye.png: ¡Falsotortazo! Vex recibió un golpe que lo desconcentró. Archivo: Cara de Sableye.png: ¡Golpes Furia! El Sableye saltó hacia Kairi. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡Quítate! Dx El Sableye no dejaba de hostigar a Kairi. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Casca-! Un Viento Cortante interrumpió el ataque de Vex. Archivo: Cara de Absol.png: ¡Bola Sombra! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Surf! El Surf no pudo detener la Bola Sombra. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Cuchillada! Max emergió de la tierra y destruyó la Bola Sombra. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¿Y tú de dónde saliste? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Hoja Mágica! A pesar del Hoja Mágica, el Sableye no soltaba a Kairi de ninguna forma. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Encárguense del Absol, nosotros del Sableye. Archivo: Cara de Absol.png: ¡Canto Mortal! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡...! El Absol no finalizó la canción. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿No se supone que debe escucharse completa para que haga efecto? Archivo: Cara de Crobat.png: ¡Ala de Acero! Un golpe rápido empujó a Max, obligándolo a retroceder varios metros arrastrándose por el suelo de pie. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: El Canto Mortal fue usado para llamar a los demás... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Tumba... Max tomó al Crobat y lo estampó contra el piso. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Rocas! Varias rocas brotaron del cuerpo de Max, dejando bajo su peso el cuerpo del Crobat. Archivo: ??? MM.png: Tajo Umbrío. Un corte muy grande y profundo atravesó la espalda de Alex. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡AH! Archivo: Cara de Zoroark.png: ¡Lanzallamas! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Hidrobomba! Alex se arrodilló ante el dolor mientras Vex alcanzó a cubrirlo del Lanzallamas. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡Granizo! Por si el ambiente no podía estar más caótico, Kairi invocó un Granizo. Archivo: Cara de Absol.png: ¡Mofa! El cuerpo de Alex no respondía a sus propios impulsos debido a la Mofa, levantándolo y causándole dolor y sangrado. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (De eso me encargo yo.) El efecto de Mofa se desvaneció. Archivo: Cara de Absol.png: ¿Y la Mofa? ¡Premonición! Archivo: ??? MM.png: ¡Bola Neblina! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Rizo Defensa! Max recibió la Bola Neblina por Alex. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Gracias. Una bola de Granizo golpeó a Sableye, forzándolo a cesar su ataque y tomando su distancia. Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: ¿Un 4 vs 4? Todo comenzó a temblar. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Será luego. *Tema: Silencio. *Temp: 0:00. Un resplandor regresó todo a la normalidad rápidamente. Todos volvieron a la dimensión original del bosque. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Se estaban haciendo eternos. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Y aún faltan dos pruebas más... Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Estás muy herido; el Ninjask te rompió una costilla y el Zoroark te cortó de gravedad. Deberías retirarte.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (¿No puedes curarme?) Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (No te pienso curar, sería demasiada ayuda.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (¿Qué no estás para eso?) Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (¿No puedes ganar un Milagro por ti mismo por una sola vez?) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (Eso fue un golpe bajo...) Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: ¡Bien! ¡Han superado la primera prueba con éxito! Garchomp y Crobat no se veían por ninguna parte. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¿Qué sucedió con los otros dos? Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: Están siendo curados en otra zona del bosque. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿Hay algo más allá? Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: Sí, pero no estamos para eso. Tómense cinco minutos. Los cuatro se sentaron y los tres que no estaban dentro se acercaron. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Alex está muy herido, debería salir. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: No es nada grave. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Tú y tus costillas de papel e.e Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Considéralo seriamente, porque tu vida está en juego. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (Confío en que me ayudarás cuando te necesite <3) Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Oh, claro ¬¬) Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: Bien, ¿listos? Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Sí. Volvieron a la versión alterna del bosque. *Tema: Kenta Nagata, Hajime Wakai, Toru Minegishi, Koji Kondo - Dungeon (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXiexiEurq8 Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: Para no hacerla larga, simplemente invertiremos los papeles. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿Nos toca cazar? Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: Así es. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Me vengaré de ese Sableye... Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: Nada más no olviden que ellos pueden hacerles tanto daño como puedan. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Está bien. Los cuatro restantes salieron de la tierra y corrieron a ocultarse. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¿Dónde está el Shedinja? Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: Él nunca vuelve. Ni yo me atrevo a verlo ewe *Temp: 7:00. Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: 1, 2, 3. Wynda se fue con sus compañeros. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Mmm... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: o3o Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: :m Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: :u Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¿Pueden sentirlo? Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: No se están escondiendo, planean atacarnos. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Pues que vengan... ... *Temp: 6:05. Se escuchaba un silbido encima del equipo mientras una luz cayendo del cielo se aproximaba a Max. Vex fue el primero en ver. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Max, quítate! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡La Premonición! *Temp: 6:00. *Tema: Luca Turilli’s Dreamquest - Virus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPa2KEg5b9A En el instante en que el temporizador llegó a seis minutos exactos, la tierra se volvió a separar y un cometa de luz cayó sobre Max, causando una explosión que aturdió a los tres restantes. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Despejar! El humo se disipó. Archivo: Cara de Absol.png: ¡Tajo Umbrío! Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: ¡Onda Mental! Archivo: Cara de Zoroark.png: ¡Pulso Umbrío! Archivo: Cara de Sableye.png: ¡Bola Sombra! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Protección! Todos los ataques crearon nuevamente una cortina de humo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Toma a Max y huyamos al Bosque! Vex y Kairi obedecieron de inmediato. .-.-.-.-. Se detuvieron antes de toparse con la pared de Fuego Fatuo. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Pensaron muy bien sus movimientos! Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Max no está bien, la Premonición lo golpeó directo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Necesita retirarse. Los tres de fuera de la prueba se acercaron. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.png: ¡Max, sal ya! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: (Me voy, suerte.) El cuerpo de Max se volvió traslúcido como el de los demás. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Lo recibimos. Suerte. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Bien, somos tres contra cuatro, sin contar al... Detrás de Alex, tuvo muy poco tiempo para reaccionar. Archivo: Cara de Shedinja.png: Hola c: Se hizo un silencio breve antes de que Kairi cayera por ver al Shedinja detrás de Alex. Alex estuvo a punto de voltear la cabeza por reflejo. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Ni se te ocurra voltear, Alex. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: No puede ser... El cuerpo de Kairi se volvió traslúcido también. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Bien, dos contra cuatro y un Shedinja que está detrás de ti. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Crees que Kairi esté bien? Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Confía en que lo estará. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Bien. Ambos se levantaron. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Acabemos con esto. Alex lanzó una Hoja Afilada hacia Shedinja. Archivo: Cara de Shedinja.png: xwx .-.-.-.-. *Temp: 5:07. Ambos volvían al centro. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Sigue el plan. Archivo: Cara de Sableye.png: ¡Golpes Furia! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Danza Pétalo! Alex alejó y debilitó al Sableye de un golpe. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Rápido pero débil. Archivo: Cara de Absol.pngArchivo: Cara de Zoroark.png: ¡Pulso Umbrío! Ambos Pulsos se combinaron, potenciándose bastante. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Hidropulso. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Día Soleado! Mientras el Hidropulso neutralizaba el Pulso Umbrío, Alex hacía que las nubes brillaran por el Sol tras ellas. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Rayo Solar! Alex utilizó el Rayo Solar para aplanar el terreno, dejándolo apto para un combate a campo abierto. Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: ¡Velocidad Extrema! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Ventisca! La Ventisca logró ralentizar a Wynda, dejándola expuesta a Alex. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Lluevehojas! Archivo: Cara de Zoroark.png: ¡Garra Umbría! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Pico Taladro! Archivo: Cara de Absol.png: ¡Bola Sombra! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Brazo Pincho! Wynda fue la única que quedó fuera de combate durante el intercambio, ya que estaba entre todos los ataques. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Torbellino! Zoroark quedó atrapado en el Torbellino. Archivo: Cara de Absol.png: ¡Corte! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Hoja Aguda! El intento de Absol por salvar a Zoroark se frustró, dándole una oportunidad a Vex. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Hidrocañón! Archivo: Cara de Zoroark.png: ¡Sustituto! El Hidrocañón golpeó el Sustituto. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Atento! Archivo: Cara de Zoroark.png: ¡Puño Trueno! Vex acababa de hacer un Hidrocañón, por lo que no pudo defenderse del Puño Trueno, recibiéndolo sin retroceder. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¿Un poco de ayuda? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Velocidad Extrema! Archivo: Cara de Zoroark.png: ¡Lanzallamas! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Detección! Archivo: Cara de Absol.png: ¡Danza Espada! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Gigadrenado! Aprovechando el esquive de Detección, Alex recuperó fuerzas con Absol. Archivo: Cara de Zoroark.png: ¡Finta! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Paralizador! Zoroark se detuvo en seco con el Paralizador. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Somnífero! Absol cayó dormido. Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: ¡Bola...! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Planta Feroz! Raíces espinosas tomaron a Zoroark, Absol y Latias y los jalaban bajo tierra. Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: ¡Ya, suficiente! *Tema: Silencio. El temporizador se detuvo en 0:44, el resplandor apareció de nuevo y volvieron al bosque regular. Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: Muy fuertes muchachos... Tómense nuevamente cinco minutos. Ambos asintieron y se acercaron rápidamente a sus compañeros. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Cómo están Kairi y Max? Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.png: Ambos están bien; sólo Max está herido. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Y un paro cardíaco es reversible con un poco de electricidad. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Acaben con esto. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Ok, vamos. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Cuídenlos. Ambos se aproximaron de nuevo a Wynda. Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: La última prueba será... Un Fogonazo interrumpió a Wynda antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y cegó a todos alrededor. Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: ¿Qué es esto? El Fogonazo terminó y reveló a un Pokémon antropomórfico frente a ellos. Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: ... Probarse contra mí. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Pero... Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡No, imposible! Byron se acercó a los participantes. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Lucas es el Pokémon más poderoso que conozco! Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: Vaya que debes conocer pocos xd Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Conozco más que tú. Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: Lucas, no puedo permitirte enfrentarte a ellos, sería demasiado para mi prueba. Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: ¿Qué harás al respecto si lo hago? Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: Eh... Mmm... Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: Ellos han despedazado el equilibrio de Guardianes al conseguir Milagros casi regalados, es hora de hacer un poco de justicia. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Oye! Lucas tomó con Psíquico del cuello a Alex y lo elevó. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Déjalo! Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Vex, no te metas si quieres vivir. Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: Llevo tiempo siguiéndolos tan solo para comprobar su poder; si realmente tienen la valía para tener esos Milagros, y llegué a la conclusión de que la única forma de comprobarlo es en un combate personal. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Pues te lo daremos. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Este chico no entiende... Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: Me gusta tu actitud. Lucas soltó a Alex. Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: ¿Piensan enfrentarme ambos? Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Claro! Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: Wynda, ¿serías la juez? Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: Pues... Sí. Los tres combatientes se posicionaron. Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: No se preocupen, no los mataré. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Ni lo lograrías. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: /3\ Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Qué ganamos si te derrotamos? Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: No lo lograrán, pero conservarían sus Milagros junto al Milagro Mágico. Lucas volteó hacia Wynda para confirmar su decisión, respondiendo con un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Y si perdemos? Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: Me entregarán sus Milagros. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¿Para qué los querrías tú? Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: Para destruirlos. Archivo: Cara de Latias.pngArchivo: Cara de Typhlosion.pngArchivo: Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.pngArchivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.pngArchivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡WTF! Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.png: ¿Eso es posible? Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Se supone... Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: Lo es. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Dudo que exista poder tan grande... Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: Preferiría destruir el Universo a dejárselo a una bola de mocosos que pueden terminar entregándoselos a Markus para liberar a la Reina Oscura. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Tienes razón; sin embargo, no perderemos. Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: ¿Tan seguro estás? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Claro, soy el protagonista. Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: Bien. *Tema: Yngwie Malmsteen - Arpeggios From Hell https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lixRRWXy3XQ Una barrera mágica rodeó a Lucas, Vex, Wynda y Alex, generando lo que sería el campo de combate en forma cilíndrica, extendiéndose al infinito hacia arriba. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Planta Feroz! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Hidrocañón! La Planta Feroz mantuvo a Lucas en tierra mientras el Hidrocañón hacía estragos en su cuerpo. Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: (Nada mal.) ¡Manto Espejo! Dos rayos de luz se dispararon hacia Vex y Alex. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Detección! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Refugio! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Velocidad Extrema, Hoja Aguda! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Aqua Jet, Pico Taladro! Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: ¡Contraataque! Ambos atacantes se detuvieron frente a Lucas. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Hola! Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: ... Alex y Vex se alejaron de nuevo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Adiós! Lucas no había notado que Alex le pegó varias Bomba Germen al cuerpo. Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: :u Una explosión cubrió de humo el interior de la barrera. ... Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Cuidado! Lucas salió disparado hacia Alex y se detuvo frente a él. Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: Hipnosis. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡No lo...! Alex se ensordeció y empezó a perder la consciencia. Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: Pesadilla. No era una pesadilla normal, si no que Lucas estaba usando su ataque para controlar el cuerpo de Alex. *Tema: Silencio. La perspectiva de Alex cambió a su pecho, incapaz de controlarse. Tomó un Hoja Afilada y se la apuntó al pecho. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (¡Espectro! ¿Estás ahí?) Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¡Este poder es increíble!) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (¡Detenlo!) Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (No pue...) Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: (Hola.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (¡Sal de ahí!) Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: (No te preocupes, todo estará bien.) La Hoja estaba rozando su piel. Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: (Un niñato como tú no debería estar jugando estos juegos.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (Tengo una promesa que planeo cumplir.) Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: (¿Ah sí?) La daga comenzó a recorrer el pecho de Alex, cortando cuanto alcanzaba. Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: (¿Qué clase de promesa?) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (Planeo salvar al mundo.) Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: (¿Y crees que un Guardián y unos Milagros bastarán para destruir algo que ni siquiera yo puedo controlar?) La Hoja estaba cortando más profundo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (Hasta sobra.) Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: (Podría destruirte ahora mismo.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (¿Por qué no lo has hecho?) Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: (Porque no me estás dejando.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (Bueno, ya no soy un bueno para nada.) Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: (Tu amigo, Vex, me estorba, necesito sacarlo del combate.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (Si lo tocas te juro que...) Una reverbación de un fuerte crujido sonó en el interior de la mente de Alex, haciendo alusión a que fue algo del exterior Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: (Ups, se rompió.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (¡GAH!) 0-0-0-0-0 Cuando Alex recuperó el control, su pecho sangraba. Pero lo que realmente lo puso en shock era Vex tirado a su lado, inmóvil. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: Le hice unos ajustes a su espalda. *Tema: Kuniaki Haishima - Lockdown Theme (Metroid: Other M (Super Smash Bros for Wii U Version)) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSLXYvTCTyU Alex entró en ira. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡¡¡PLANTA FEROZ!!! Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: Manto Espejo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Golpe Umbrío! El Manto Espejo no alcanzó a dar en el blanco. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Velocidad Extrema! Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: Cont-. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Hoja Aguda! Alex estaba combinando el Golpe Umbrío, la Velocidad Extrema y la Hoja Aguda para poder usar los portales y golpear a Lucas mucho más rápido de lo que podría de cualquier otro modo. Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: ¡Doble Equipo! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Golpe Aéreo! El Doble Equipo era todavía más lento que el Golpe Aéreo junto a los demás ataques. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Ese chico es más poderoso de lo que pensaba. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Concuerdo contigo o3o Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: ¡Brecha Negra! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Detección! Alex pasaba de portal en portal para esquivar el Brecha Negra. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Hierba Lazo! Lucas quedó amarrado al suelo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Danza Pétalo, Ciclón de Hojas! Ambos ataques disminuían la resistencia de Lucas. Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: ¡Onda M-! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Drenadoras! Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: ¡Lluvia Íg-! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Viento Afín! Alex elevó aún más su velocidad, siendo ya casi invisible. Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: ¡Infie-! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Lluevehojas! Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: ¡Un poco de velocidad y hostigamiento no te será suficiente, Agilidad! Lucas se liberó de las Drenadoras y comenzó a correr en movimientos casi aleatorios por el campo, pero aún no podía evita a Alex. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Aire Afilado! Archivo: Cara de Mewtwo.png: ¡Sustituto! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Paralizador! Lucas no pudo evitar el segundo ataque, quedando inmovilizado. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Fijar Blanco! Alex sacó las alas de su Objeto Ritual y comenzó a elevarse a una velocidad supersónica. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.png: ¿Qué planea hacer? Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: No tengo idea... Kairi y Max comenzaron a despertar. *Tema: Silencio. Ya sobre las nubes, Alex probó su ataque definitivo. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (¿Estás seguro?) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (Hagámoslo.) Se disparó hacia abajo, dejando una estela de luz verde brillante. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Ascenso Draco! Su caída ya asemejaba a un meteorito. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Golpe Umbrío! El cuerpo ya casi hecho de energía se recubrió de una capa de tinieblas negras y atravesó un portal. 0-0-0-0-0 Kairi agitó la cabeza para espabilar. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¿Qué sucedió? Un instante después, una nube de humo explotó dentro del campo mágico, impidiendo por completo la visión. El agudo silbido del descenso no llegó sino hasta pasados unos segundos, ensordeciendo a todos alrededor. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡¿Qué carajos es eso?! Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Es... ¿Alex? Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¿Cómo es que despertamos y unos segundos después aparece una nube de humo en medio de la nada? Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Créanme que no tenemos ni idea. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.pngArchivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: :m Pasaba el tiempo y la nube no se disipaba correctamente, aunque se alcanzó a observar que el campo dentro de la barrera bajó de nivel. Los demás se empezaron a acercar. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.png: No le veo fondo. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Esperemos que Alex esté bien. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¿Dónde está Vex? Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: ¡Aquí! Wynda descendía lentamente con Vex desmayado. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¿Cómo se encuentra? Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: Tiene la espalda rota, pero si no lo sacaba antes de sospechar que algo estallaría ahí, se habría roto mucho más. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Déjanoslo, nos encargaremos. Archivo: Cara de Latias.png: Sobre el combate... Alex perdió. Capítulo Anterior: Capítulo 48: Las Escondidas Mortales Siguiente Capítulo: Capítulo 50: ¡Invocando a la Defensora de los Cielos! Categoría: El Murmullo de las HojasCategoría: Capítulos